SelfModification
by Akuro13
Summary: Bumblebee is a perverted yet sappily in love 'bot and Sam just can't resist. Car!Bee/Sam. definite M rating. my self-gift for my 1 year anniversary of my first fic posted.


This was just something fun I did as a present to myself for the one year anniversary of me publishing my first fic.

**WARNING:** Car!Bee/Sam. As in Bumblebee is in his CAR form while him and Sam engage in sexual activities. Oh I'm sorry, does that bother you? Well don't read it and then complain about what is now a revulsion stuck in your head. It's a pity when people don't read warnings...If it doesn't? I would be thrilled if you enjoy at least one little bit of this fic=]

I own absolutely nothing...now _that's_ the real pity. But to make myself feel better I mentioned Sunstreaker coming to Earth! How in the world did Bay-verse get away with separating the twins?

* * *

><p><span>Self-Modification<span>

"Hey Bee!" Sam coolly greeted and got an excited reply through the radio of the yellow Camaro parked in his garage. Bee was called yesterday for an Autobot meeting, even though Sam thinks it was just the twins wanting someone different to bug because ever since Sunstreaker arrived, he and Sideswipe have been wreaking havoc, and Sam's parents thought it was the perfect time for a Witwicky family day. So it has been about 24 hours since they have seen each other and he figures they could go for a drive.

Enjoy some music, scenery, and more importantly: each others company.

"That waxing I gave you the other day sure gave you one hell of a shine," he noted as he ran his hand over the front, driver side fender. Bumblebee shifted on his wheels to lean closer to the slide of Sam's hand up the bar framing the windshield and over his roof, showing his appreciation for the extra care his friend always gives his alt form. It's always like a relaxing message to the giant robot when he gets washed and waxed. Getting the interior vacuumed out tickles and when his rims get wiped down it makes him feel like a dog wanting to kick its leg when scratched on the belly. Yes, Bee is a happily spoiled Autobot.

"Sweet disco ball." The antenna topper caught dark eyes as they roamed the surface of the car. With relaxed strides, Sam walked over to the other side of the car to inspect the shiny ball at the tip of the narrow metal rod standing straight up a couple of inches down from the front windshield, looking out of place on the sleek, new Camaro design.

"Wait...When did you get this antenna? Bee, are you making self-modifications again?" came Sam's patronizing question to which Bee shifted his car frame from side to side guiltily. "You know they don't ever work out," he joked.

"Remember that time you painted yourself to look like an _actual_ bumblebee? Or how 'bout that time you decided on the monster truck suspension? That didn't form right with you transforming and neither did that super high spoiler you added so you could look like a Plymouth Superbird." Wild hand gestures indicating each modification accompanied Sam's rant and Bumblebee just sat patiently until his friend was finished. "So why this little addition?" Sam asked as he gripped the antenna between his thumb and forefinger to wag it back and forth, watching the disco ball go from side to side. And that was Bee's cue.

Once the antenna was released, Bee kicked on his radio.

~ "Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick" ~

"U-um, what?" Sam stuttered out, brow scrunching up in confusion. At first Sam thought it was a mistake since Bee never plays pop songs and because of the implication, but the lyrics just went _too_ well with the situation. Bumblebee played the next two lines of the song while quickly retracting his new antenna before just as quickly pushing it back up.

~ "Don't think too much just bust that stick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick" ~

"Oh no! nononono no." He rapidly shook his head and put his palms up, logic clicking together. "Not gonna happen. I am _not _taking a ride on your 'disco stick'!" Sam took a few steps back to put more space between him and the once again moving antenna. "Come on Bee! Don't ask me to do that, it's weird. I'm not doin' it, no way."

Bumblebee expected this but he has been bored all night, craving some intimate time with his boy, and he is not exactly proud of what he is about to do next.

Sam heard the noise of metal moving and looked around for the source until he saw one of the front headlights extend before shining light on the wall in front of it. He curiously look from the headlight to the lit up wall. Then a video was projected.

Dark eyes widened when he registered what his guardian was showing him. It was him with a knee in each of the front seats of Bumblebee's car form, his left elbow was supporting him on the back seat as his torso was wedged between the front seats. A gasp escaped him as he focused on himself in the video, two fingers sliding in and out of his ass, pants sounding from him in the small space, and hips thrusting against the center console. From the angle he was watching himself from, it looked like it was recorded from the review mirror.

Fingers scissored and opened the tight passage up, pulling a low moan from video Sam which snapped present Sam out of his shock. He picked up his dropped jaw to mutter a stream of "shitshitshitshit" as he scrambled to cover the headlight projecting the image with spastic hands. When it didn't work well enough to block out the image he shoved his back against it until Bee retracted the headlight, all the while looking frantically towards the door, making sure no one decided to drop by.

"What the hell?" He hissed in outrage once he stood up which took more effort than it should have. His feet decided be uncoordinated as he tried to pull them under himself to stand so he ended up using the yellow hood behind him.

"I can't believe you taped that! Damn it Bee! Oh God, it's blackmail isn't it?" He ran both his hands through his hair as he let out a deep sigh, linking his fingers together behind his head so he could lean it back on them and close his eyes, unwillingly thinking back to that day. "I can't even believe I let you talk me into doing that. Damn sexy alien robots." He muttered under his breath. The memory was making it a little hard to stay mad.

The sound of Bee switching quickly through radio channels filled the silence until the Autobot found a suitable song for what he wanted to get across to Sam.

~ "You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

You'd be like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much" ~

"Beeeee," Sam whined out as he dropped his hands to his sides and gave his car an exasperated look. "Not fair." The sound of the radio changing was heard again.

~ "Ohh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

I want you to want me

I need you to need me

I'd love you to love me" ~

"Alright Bee! Alright! I get it." He placed both palms flat on the hood so he could slump over Bumblebee. "Sorry for getting mad, but really? Can you blame me?" A chuckle punctuated his last question and Bee moved forward a bit, affectionately tapping against Sam's jean clad legs. "I love you too buddy." A happy whirring sound came from the young 'bot. "But I'm not letting your antenna in my ass."

The car visibly dropped lower to the ground, Sam guessed it was the equivalent to a person slouching in defeat, but what really pulled at his heart strings is the antenna completely lowering into the car causing the disco ball to pop off, fall to the floor, and roll away. The little thump its contact made with the ground echoed in the quiet garage and Sam couldn't help but think how lonely it seemed for it to be rolling soundlessly away. Did Bee feel lonely?

He groaned and let his head bang lightly against Bee's hood when he fell onto it. "Fiiiiiiine...But if I don't like the feel of that skinny probe, it get's the fuck out the second I say it does. Got it?" It was muffled by his face-plant onto the hood but he knew Bee heard when he revved his engine in joy.

Sam focused on the vibrations that rumbled across his chest from Bumblebee's engine, letting it relax him. Lazily, he slipped of his shirt before pressing back against the smooth surface, a hand idly traces along a windshield wiper as the engine revs again, nice and long making him groan and press closer form the tingling sensation it gave his nipples. And he didn't even have to ask Bee.

An unpleasant sound came from Sam's bare skin moving across the paint of the Autobot's hood when he slid off but he didn't care because his sensitive nipples caught and were pulled buy the ruff slide so deliciously. Bee didn't care because it was made by him and Sam together. Also, the loving kiss he left on the peak of the hood before standing up could make the worst of situations better. Wasn't it mentioned how spoiled Bee is?

Sam made his way over to the still hidden antenna and softly rapped his knuckles against a yellow finder. "Raise it up some," he breathed out. Bee was all to happy to comply.

The narrow rod extended a good six inches and Sam took no hesitation in running his tongue from bottom to tip, making sure to lavish it in saliva. Even though it may be in vain, he wanted to eliminate any chance of discomfort. Metal burn doesn't sound very pleasant. Bumblebee let his motor idle for a moment to represent an encouraging moan. Sam gave a low hum in return as he dragged the heel of his palm down to his crotch and rubbed. Hard.

He stopped tonguing down the antenna long enough to undo his belt and the fastenings to his jeans so he could shove his hand down his boxers, sighing in pleasure from the skin on skin contact. He stroked himself to full hardness, his breath coming out harshly against the yellow paint making it fog slightly, before he removed his hand to pull his pants farther down to his knees where they were planted on the ground. Without the worry of zippers or buttons scratching Bee's paint job, he grinded his bulge on the panel behind the tire, tongue circling the base of the antenna where it met car.

He's so screwed up. The metallic taste of metal is actually turning him on more, making him push his hips harder and slower, drawing out the pleasure. Bee loved it. It wasn't often the young human cut loose and relieved some stress.

With one last lick up the entire length, he was back on his feet and kicking his pants off once his flip-flops were chucked away. When pulling his boxers off his excitement got to him and made him clumsy, causing his right foot to get caught up and him hopping like an idiot to get free. Bee shook on his suspensions from either anticipation or laughter, Sam couldn't tell for once. Must be the lack of blood in his brain. He could always tell what Bee's actions meant, a result of their close bond.

Bumblebee lowered the antenna until two inches were visible as pants landed in a heap on the ground. Sam leaned against the passenger side and swung his left heel on top of the hood, patting the yellow metal with a hand in thanks for lowering the new modification. He pushed himself back and felt the shortened pole press against his left cheek. After a steadying breath, he lined himself up and sank down a small bit so he was sitting on Bee, lip held between teeth as a gust of air was slowly exhaled through his nose. Sam put his hands behind for support and Bumblebee took it as a go ahead. The slender rod was raised farther into Sam, accompanied with a vicious engine rev.

"Ah! Shit Bee! Too far." Sam lifted his hips up slightly to ease the too far prodding. His fingers have only ever been the thing to go into his ass and they had a length limit!

Once the antenna retracted some, Sam shifted around, getting use to the feel of something so skinny being in him. His muscles barely had to stretch to make room so pain was pretty much nonexistent, just an odd, unfamiliar sensation. He felt Bee pull it out half way before moving it back in. It was done slowly and Sam bit his bottom lip while experimentally squeezing around the intrusion. Bumblebee's engine roared once more.

Hastily, Bee completely withdrew his antenna, the nail-head like tip scratched along Sam's tightened inner walls and tugged on the tensed first ring of muscles at his entrance. He sucked in air through his teeth at the not completely awful feeling. It actually didn't feel half bad. Keeping perfectly still, muscles still clench, he was filled again with little resistance despite not being relaxed.

Sam lifted his hips and swiveled them, feeling the metal circle inside him, before dropping back down. At the same time Sam grinded back down on the antenna, Bumblebee bounced the body of his alt form, like going over a bump with no shocks, and caused the rod to jostle around, earning a moan from Sam.

"Bee," he breathed out softly.

The Autobot heard another moan come from Sam when he began caressing his own leaking erection. A lightly tanned thumb brushed over the tip, spreading precum around and making it glisten in the rays of sunlight filtering into the garage. Sam's head was thrown back, eyes closed tight from the pleasure of his best friend's antenna now thrusting in and out of him as well as his own fist. His breathing was labored, his hips were rocking against the thin rod plunging into his ass and his hand was now trailing down to fondle his quickly tightening balls.

The once nice weather felt blazing from Sam's arousal and the heating of Bee from his periodic revving. Mmmm Bee's revving was such a turn on for , reverberating throughout his body, and thank whatever higher being that his parents weren't home with how loud it can get. They must make quite the picture, him riding Bee's 'disco stick.' He would have laughed if it wasn't for the pleasurable glide of metal sliding in and out rhythmically from his clenching and unclenching hole.

His hand ventured down farther to his entrance, which is in easy access what with his left foot still planted on top of Bee's hood. He framed the antenna with his pointer and middle finger, feeling it pass up and down between them. The metal body under him rattled again, pushing a grunt from him. He was close, so close. Just a bit more.

Bee pulled his antenna almost completely out before pushing back in, but this time one of Sam's fingers joined it. A smooth back arched, a supporting fist tightened, and muscles clamped on the extra addition. Bumblebee slowed the speed in which his antenna impaled Sam, the boy's finger now thrusting twice in the time it took the antenna to once. The two different speeds made Sam shift around more and moan in satisfaction. Just one more push would send him over the edge.

"Mmm, Push it in -hah- really far again Bee." Bumblebee stilled his thrusting in uncertainty. Sam didn't like it last time and Bee doesn't want to do anything he doesn't like. "Whoa, don't stop," his fingers sure didn't, "it's fine, I want it now, I'm expecting it, don't worry," he babbled out. The concern Bee showed for him always warmed his heart. Abiding by Sam's request, the Autobot extended the antenna farther than before, pushing and pushing in, making a low groan vibrate out of Sam's throat from the peculiar pressure of it being so far into him. An abnormal and yet suddenly arousing feeling.

Hips now moving more forcefully, chest heaving, Sam brought his other hand to firmly grip his pulsing length and dug the tip of his thumb into the slit. With all the sensations -the antenna-his finger-his hand-the heat from him and Bee-the resonance from Bee's revving- he cried out at his release, fluid spurting out onto his hand and dripping down to his thighs and leaking farther still. Bee was rumbling with enjoyment, feeling his own bliss for helping Sam let loose. He completely sheathed his antenna, getting a small noise from the boy on top of him when his hole was emptied.

Sam sighed happily as he relaxed against Bee, leaning back on his windshield.

"Now why was I against that at the beginning again?"

Bumblebee whirred his radio happily and played a part of another song.

~ " I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life" ~

Sam chuckled at Bee's once again sappy choice in song.

"Me too Bee, me too."

They sat in comfortable silence as Sam traced random pictures over Bumblebee's hood and thought about how he should wash him again.

"I bet you have my ass print on you now..."

* * *

><p>I like to think of my mind as being a rather perverted place so I hope this one thought made it across well enough into a written form. Tell me watchya think=^.^=<p>

Songs featured in this fic (in order of appearance):

LoveGame-Lady Gaga : Released in 2008

Can't Take My Eyes Off You-Frankie Valli : Released in 1967

I Want You to Want Me-Cheap Trick : Released in 1977

Happy Together-The Turtles : Released in 1967

How awesome is old music?


End file.
